piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
Definition PvP is an abbreviation for P'irate '''v's. 'P'irate or Player vs. Player duel events Online. During normal play, all pirates are allies; in keeping with the Pirate's Code. The Royal Navy, EITC, Jolly Roger's skeleton army and the cursed creatures that stalk the islands are their enemies, but in PvP events, pirates square off against each other in duels, team / crew and mayhem (every man for himself) brawls, and Privateering (Ship PvP) combat. PvP Events By carrying a coin from the Aztec treasure of Cortez, Pirates can engage in one-on-one, team, or mass melee combat without fear of death or breaking the Code. You will appear in Undead Pirate form. ﻿Upon arrival in the combat area, all pirates will briefly have a shield of protection around them to prevent an enemy attack while the player gets oriented. But, be ready! It only lasts a few seconds. Pirates can challenge any pirate at any time. Simply by clicking on them, and selecting the Crew Battle option or by clicking on the name of pirate in your Friend, Crew or Guild list that is currently online. Game Note : Be sure to set your weapon belt ''BEFORE'' accepting the invitation, otherwise you will have to use the weapons you have already set. That can decide a win or loss in a duel. During combat, you'' '''CANNOT use Potions or Tonics, though you could before the addition of El Patron's Lost Weapons. Also, the effect from any Potion you drank prior to entering combat will no longer work. This is to keep the contest as fair as possible. However, players can still use the renowned [Swift Foot Glitch in PvP battles, due to the fact that it is continuous beyond the actual duration of the Potion itself. If your health reaches 0 - you fall to the ground and restart somewhere else on the map. You will regain health as normal when not taking damage. Team Battle A group of pirates can take to the battlefield in two, evenly divided teams, who then slug it out in Pillager's Pass. First, the pirates crew up. Then select Team Battle from the Lookout menu. Once a server is found, the two groups arrive on opposite sides of the battlefield. Each time a pirate is killed, the team responsible for killing him or her earns 1 point. You will be scored by your own kills as well as you will see a Team total. If you selected or joined a team or crew battle. Your teammates will be in Blue, although when you or they are defeated they no longer appear on the compass. Teams will begin on opposite sides of the combat area. There will be a running timer and combat will continue until the Timer reaches 0 seconds. The team with the most combined kills will win the round. While fighting, you will be allowed to Heal teammates using your Voodoo Doll - but not Revive. Crew Battle Unlike team battles where one crew is divided into two groups, one entire crew faces off against another. Mayhem This form of combat is a Pirate Battle Royal! Each scallywag for his or herself. Within the time limit, each pirate tries to take down as many opponents as possible and stay alive. Just like Team Battle, the pirates crew up first - then select Mayhem. Mayhem battles take place in Molten Caverns. If you selected or joined a Mayhem, all other pirates appear on your compass as Blue dots apart from your friends, they will appear as Pink dots. You will be scored by your own kills. There will be a running timer and combat will continue until the Timer reaches 0. The pirate with the most kills will win the battle. Locations Pirate vs. pirate battles occur in special places, where there is room to fight and be isolated from innocent victims. These special arenas are random, but can depend on the type of PvP fight. *[[Molten Caverns|'Molten Caverns']] - A fiery cave on Padres Del Fuego is the setting for fierce Mayham duels. *'Pillager's Pass''' - A stretch of jungle, similar to the Tortuga Graveyard, is the setting for heavy team duels. Land Combat Ranks ﻿With the addition of Infamy, pirates can earn ranks for their ability to brawl. These ranks are earned by receiving points for each PvP kill you make. This value can vary depending on the level of opponent. Lookout If the pirate has no immediate challengers or friends to take on and is itching for a fight, they can click on the Lookout Menu option (Spyglass Icon). From that menu, they can select from several Pirate vs. Pirate options - including: PVP Mayhem or Team Battle. Once you've chosen your type of fight, your pirate will be taken to an arena to fight once all invited pirates have responded to the invitation PvP Etiquette Most would say that pirates have no etiquette and whatever goes will go, but some players like a sense of fair play. So, the rules of engagement are often decided before entering actual combat. *Which Weapons are Allowed? (Often a No Voodoo Doll rule may be in-effect or Cutlasses and Daggers only. Or only a specific weapon for a duel.) *Most consider strafing (aka "jumping") to be a cowardly and unfair way of fighting. A good rule of thumb, if a rule wasn't agreed upon beforehand - don't abide by it. Even if it was agreed before hand, there is not way to enforce said rule, so be ready to fight fire with fire if someone else breaks the rules first. A pirate may gain an easy win by breaking the agreed rules, but it simply means that they may not get a return challenge next time. Game Notes *Pirates employ various tactics in PvP. Many jump around their opponent while fighting, or jump to avoid incoming ranged attacks. These are called jumpers, and the morality and fairness of their tactic is highly debated. *Some pirates have learned how use combinations of abilities and weapons to keep opponents off-balance (Using Throw Dirt or Brawl to stun an opponent before attacking, or using Hex Eater Shot to prevent voodoo attacks). *Teamwork is critical in Crew Battles. Keeping each other healed and your enemies stunned or hurt is key to coming out on top in these scraps. *Do beware that some unsavory types have found ways to cheat. These Glitchers may employ shortcuts where their pirate seems to be everywhere or nowhere, moving extremely fast, healing too quickly or striking inhumanly strong. There is not much you can do about a person you believe is cheating - except Report them and do not re-challenge in the future. *Sometimes the match gets glitched when you enter the field (Mayhem or Team) you are unable to see yourself, to undo simply use grenades to kill yourself or be willing to get beaten by your opponent the first time.(This glitch used to happen but was fixed with the infamy update, the section is kept for historical purposes.) PVP Tips *Hex Eater bullets and using throwing knives and daggers are the best defense against a voodoo doll user. You can break their attunement and keep their voodoo power low. You can also use a blade with Voodoo Drain or Voodoo Damage to render them helpless. *Remember that if you switch weapons, you will have to wait for any special ability to recharge. *Maximizing Eagle Eye allows you to use firearms from incredible range, long before your opponent can reach you. *Be wary of lower level pirates challenging you. First, check their profile card. They may have a single skill maxed while retaining a lower level of Notoriety, OR they may actually have a crew of several mates waiting to pounce. *Try Grave Shackles to help ground a jumper. *Try Throw Dirt to blind your opposition. *Try firearms and Daggers as you close in, then switch to Swords, which do more damage once you're in range. Remember, a Musket may have great range, but in close range it won't work at all! The Bayonet may be a good trade-off, although Bayonet Stab is a weak attack. *A Blunderbuss can do a tremendous amount of damage, and its faster aim makes for a great close range break attack, but you have to be close. And once you fire, you have to wait for the complete reload cycle before firing again, or even just to change weapons! *You cannot shoot through most rocks or trees, but you can use Take Aim to max the power of your firearm, then step out and blast away before ducking back under cover. *Voodoo Dolls can cause massive damage. By repeating the process of attuning, grave shackling, hiding, and then attacking, you can launch a number of attacks before the enemy is even able to get to you. The only setback of a doll is that you have to get up close before you are ready to attack, so Evil Eye can help a bit. The experienced marksman can also defeat a doll user with a gun, if the doll user stays in the open for too long. *Evil Eye also allows you to attune multiple enemies or friends if they are close together, allowing you to target the entire team through one attune. *Remember that you don't have to stick to a single weapon the entire game! You can ready your doll at the start of the game, notice that the enemy is using a dagger, and whip out a firearm. If they enemy gets really close, take out your cutlass or sabre, and if there are multiple people with him, it might be time for a broadsword. *Muskets and bayonets are a sniper's best friend in PVP. A good way to gain infamy is to deal the last blow. This is where muskets and bayonets are helpful; you can be far off or above your enemies and wait for the right moment as two players battle it out below. Then, when they're almost dead, you take a shot gaining the final blow points. Be careful though, players may respawn right next to you, so always carry a sidearm or sword with you for those quick brawls. At Sea See Ship PvP Category:Game Play Category:Game Terms